


Taming the Beast

by HansoldMySoul



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Jinho is a smol angry ball of fluff, M/M, enjoy, idk i might write a follow up to this we'll see, jinhongseok, lion tamer meets hyrbid!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansoldMySoul/pseuds/HansoldMySoul
Summary: In which Hongseok is a lion tamer and Jinho is the one who could never be tamed.





	

“I’m gonna have to warn ya’ to be real careful with this one. He may look like a sweetheart but ‘is bite is a thousand times worse than ‘is bark. Ain’t none of the others been able to so much as make ‘im jump through a hoop and we’ve ‘ad some of the best try their talented little hands at it.” Hongseok paid little attention to the off-handed comments made by the burly attendant that sounded equal ways between warning and gloating. It was the draw of the seemingly impossible challenge that had brought him here, travelling several thousand miles to try his hand where others had failed before him.

Hongseok was determined to be the best and taming the untameable, while not instantly affording him that title, would be a marathon in the appropriate direction.

“I assure you, I can handle his bite…” He demurred, tipping his head back and regarding the tent they were approaching with the barest hint of interest. “Although I am curious to see what such beast could not be tamed by even those of the top tier. He is quite a monster I presume.”

Rather than feeling insulted by the haughty demeanour assumed by someone who was no more than a guest on his home soil, the man seemed amused at the statement. “In more ways than you could possibly imagine but I’ll give you just one word of advice. Assumption is the root of all disaster. Keep that in mind.” Despite the friendly tone in which they offered, the words of advice sounded ominous and disconcerting but Hongseok wasn’t about to be discouraged by words so obviously meant to bait him.

“I only assume from experience,” and if there was confidence in his tone, it was borne only from knowing that whatever lay behind that tent flap wouldn’t pose even the slightest problem to him.

“Well, I warned ‘ya,” were the last muttered words before the makeshift door was pulled back to reveal a small room and an even smaller ball curled into the corner like it hoped it might disappear if it tried hard enough. Nowhere, at least, not anywhere Hongseok could see, was there a ferocious beast that would ultimately become his next challenge.

“So where is he?” Hongseok inquired, glancing around the room once again to ensure that he hadn’t missed anything glaringly obvious but coming back just as confused as when he’d first entered the room. From the bundle in the corner, dark, curious eyes now watched him, tracking every movement he made as though assessing whether the newcomer was trouble but finding nothing worthy of ultimately holding his attention.

“You’re lookin’ at ‘im, ‘is name’s Jinho,” the man stated, giving a firm nod towards the small thing in the corner, never making eye contact despite the way in which the small hybrid’s gaze was now fixed on him with an intensity that hadn’t been present before. “I’ll leave you two to get acquainted, I ‘ope your experience comes in handy pretty boy.” Were the last words his guide spoke before turning tail and waltzing out of the makeshift room with what looked like a jovial spring in his step.

Now alone, Hongseok made no move to approach Jinho but decided to observe from a distance first, noting the way his ears, which had been pressed flat against his head, were now pointed and as aware as the bright amber eyes that watched his every move with trepidation.

“So you’re the untameable beast? I have to say, I thought you’d be—bigger” As far as small talk went, that was apparently the absolute wrong thing to say because Jinho’s only reaction was emit a low, angry sounding growl and pull himself to his feet, revealing the true extent of his small stature and build. Hongseok would have found the sight adorable if the hybrid hadn’t looked as though it wanted nothing more than to tear him limb from limb but he wasn’t about to back down from the challenge that was clearly being presented to him either.

“You aren’t scary, you know?” He mused, taking a cautious step forward and stopping when the growling started up again and Jinho’s tail began to swish erratically behind him in irritation. “And the whole not-talking thing? That doesn’t make you seem intimidating, it just makes you seem immature. You’re nothing more than a child throwing a tantrum, are you?” 

“I’m older than you,” Hongseok looked up, surprised that his goading had actually drawn words from the small hybrid and that further prodding hadn’t been necessary.

“And how do you know that?” The words were a challenge but they were borne from curiosity. Hongseok wasn’t sure of Jinho’s age but his small build had led Hongseok to believe that he was probably relatively young. Jinho didn’t seem inclined to answer the question, golden eyes narrowed as he watched Hongseok’s every move with precise attention to any shift in posture.

“You’re naïve.” Jinho’s reply was cryptic, probably intentionally so if the upward tilt of his lips was anything to go by but Hongseok found himself intrigued as to the small hybrid’s reasoning rather than feeling offended as he likely would have in any other situation. He tilted his head to the side, asking Jinho to continue without actually saying the words.

“Do you really think,” he took a step forward, closing the distance between them if only slightly, “that claiming to have tamed any number of us ‘beasts’ will make you the best?” Jinho’s tone was condescending and Hongseok got the distinct feeling that he wasn’t the first person to have heard these exact words.

“What exactly is it that you’re aiming for? Fame? Recognition? Will it be worth the number of human beings you’ve belittled to reach that place? Hyrbids aren’t animals and we feel pain just the same as you would.” Each word was punctuated with sharp hand movements and fierce expressions that conveyed just how deeply Jinho cared about the issue. Hongseok was slightly ashamed to admit that he’d never thought of it quite like that before and it was odd to remove himself from the situation and look at it from a different angle than the one he was used to.

“You can’t ‘tame’ me anymore than you could tame any random person you passed on the street and you’re trash if you think otherwise.” Jinho’s face was red, teach bared in frustration as he visibly try to reign in his temper. For being referred to as an untameable beast, the smaller boy was one of the most docile hybrids Hongseok had ever come across.

“I have to say Jinho, while I don’t agree with you fully, you are making a valid point. However, I rather think that you’re the exception rather than the rule. I’ve never met a hybrid that was quite as intelligent as yourself before.” Hongseok wasn’t about to admit defeat; just because he’d met one hybrid that he maybe didn’t want to tame, didn’t mean his overall goal had changed and he could tell that the answer irked the small hybrid.

“And I think you’re trash,” Jinho spat back, turning his head in a clear refusal to continue to conversation.

“We’ll see if you’re still saying that in a weeks time. You belong to me now and even if I can’t tame you, I can certainly teach you some manners. Jo Jinho, you’re coming home with me whether you like it or not.” That got Jinho’s attention, the angry hybrid turning back to face him once again, his eyes burning with distaste and maybe just the slightest hint of a challenge.

“We’ll see who’ll be eating their words,”

Oh yes, that was definitely a challenge and Hongseok was ready to meet it head on.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on roll this week. I keep writing really random stuff and then having no idea why I did that but I hope you guys like it anyway!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always greatly appreciated!~
> 
> Find me on twitter @HansoldMS_Twt/@Shlnw0n


End file.
